Memoirs of a Fallen Angel
by Heart Goat
Summary: Follows the derranged random happenings in Pegasus' life after he loses his Millenium Eye. ~*finished*~
1. Pegasus' Lament

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! in any way shape or form.yup!^-^  
  
Hi there! I hope you enjoy this short ficcy where Pegasus laments for Cynthia and acts like a complete idiot while he's at it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pegasus' silver hair blew gently in the wind as he stood on the topmost tower of his stone fortress. He let out a sigh, looking at the aurous sunset illuminating the caramel sky. Only one thought burned in his mind, the one thought that had been burning in his mind for years and years now. Cynthia. There was no way for her to return, no possible way to hold her in his arms-ever. She was forever lost to him, now only thoughts in his head, or photos in an album. Fighting back his tears, his eyes began to water while hearing the calls of the seagulls overhead.  
  
"These birds cry for me," at last several tears fell from Pegasus' eyes, "For the love I held so dearly to me, my one true love.Cynthia, the bearer of unconditional love. For the pain and suffering I had to go through the last years of my devastating life. And for the agony, the anguish that the innocent named Yugi Motou caused.because of this child and the death of my angel, my heart slowly disintegrated, ripped apart slowly, until hereafter it became crestfallen. However, this pain shall continue no longer. I will lament you no more!" Pegasus' voice had reached a dangerously loud tone, and then reached in his pocket, extracting a plastic butter knife. "With this blade I shall carve the true form of my love for my love-my heart. I do this for you, Cynthia, my beloved angelic archangel!"  
  
Thrusting the knife toward his chest, his let out short scream, then stopped. Looking down upon his shirt, he found not a single drop of blood from the plastic butter knife. "Wha-what is this?" Pegasus gasped, wiping his tear-filled face. "No blood? This must be a sign.? Cynthia is telling me to continue living.to live.for both of us."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you liked it. Please review if you did (or didn't)!-^___^- 


	2. The Tropical Island Bride Competition

Well I decided to write another chappy to my ficcy, even though it was originally going to be a one chappy ficcy. I didn't think I'd be getting any reviews, but getting them really boosted my self-confidence, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. *huggles all reviewers* ^^ Now this chappy's a little longer than the first, and I hope you like it! -^___^-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pegasus glanced impatiently at his watch. 3:26 p.m. Staring back through the window showing the azure ocean, he watched intently as the ocean waves violently struck the rocks below. //violent.like my life//, he thought to himself, still mourning over the death of his beloved Cynthia.  
  
"But," he thought aloud, "I could end it all now.fling myself to the rocks below..become a victim to the ocean. But I refuse. I will live on, no matter burdensome life becomes. For Cynthia-she wants me to tell to live. Her spirit has spoken and mine has listened. No matter how~"  
  
"Pegasus sir," a guard rushed in, interrupting Pegasus' speech, "I've just been informed that the brides-to-be have just arrived. They're waiting outside the front doors. Shall we let them in now?"  
  
"Oooh! Goody goody!" Pegasus' large grin filled his face as he dumbly stood there, not speaking another word.  
  
"Uh, sir?" the guard questioned after about a minute or two.  
  
"What?  
  
"I just asked you a question."  
  
"Oh! Really?"  
  
"Umm, yes."  
  
"What did you ask?"  
  
"I told you that the women you want to marry are here and outside the front doors. Would you like us to~"  
  
"Oh goody goody! Let them in, hurry."  
  
"Uhhh," the guard stood there dumbstruck for a minute, "Yes sir!" Then he ran off to open the doors.  
  
"Well, Cynthia, I believe I'm ready. I thank you for inspiring me to live on. Now I shall saunter downstairs and explain the entire situation to you, to the guests, and to the readers."  
  
He swiftly ambled through the stone hallways, the stairs, then finally he reached the entrance. Staring down from the stairs, he found the two women he arranged to marry (AN: he's kind of like a pervert in this ficcy). The first had flowing golden hair and amethyst eyes that looked simaliar to Yami's eyes. The second had short cinnamon colored hair with a crimson rose sitting next to her ear and cerulean eyes like the ocean. They both wore long snowy white dresses with frills for the sleeves and for the border. There was something very familiar with these two characters.  
  
"Ooh laaadies!" Pegasus called from the top of the stairs, "Look up here!"  
  
Trying to put on his best smile, Pegasus dramatically walked down to greet the two. However, when they spotted Pegasus, they angrily glared at him, as if daring him to take another step.  
  
"PEGASUS!" the blonde haired one shouted in rage, "How dare you!? I can't believe it was you who called us here!"  
  
"Oh my," Pegasus grinned widely, "Does my image intimidate you?" He pulled a rose out of nowhere and did a pose that looks like something George would do, from G Gundam.  
  
"I'll show you intimidating!" the brunette yelled. Running forward to attack Pegasus, she cried an Amazon war cry that sounded like 'Trriiii kikikikiki'.  
  
"Oh my," Pegasus smiled to himself, "She can hardly wait to get her hands on me."  
  
Reaching Pegasus, the girl punched him in the face, then slapped him upside the head. The blonde joined her to help her kick his ass.  
  
"Ouch!," Pegasus yelped, "What a minute! Stop.ow! I just discovered something. Please just let me talk for a minute~"  
  
"Fine!" the two agreed, "What?"  
  
"I just now realized that you two are Tea Gardner and Mai Valentine."  
  
"No, really? You should have read our names on our resumes."  
  
"What resumes?"  
  
"The ones that you had to fill out to compete for the 'Tropical Island Bride Competition'," Tea explained, showing him the resume which was in her purse, "The competition to compete for: 'the hottest guy in the whole wide universe in all time ever'." She said while pointing to those exact words. Below was a hot picture of Seto Kaiba and Yami Yugi on a beach with about 500 fan girls (including the authoress) worshiping them. Pegasus was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Well!? Where's Seto and Yami?" they demanded.  
  
"Ummm."  
  
"That's it, I'm leaving," Tea said at last.  
  
"I hear you, girl, let's get outta' this freak house," Mai agreed.  
  
With two more slaps upside Pegasus' head, they marched out of Pegasus' house. Helplessly lying on the floor doubled over in excruciating pain, Pegasus closed his tear-filled eyes, begging for this day, or his life, to end. Closing his eyes, he cried himself to sleep.  
  
~*the next day*~  
  
Pegasus, now in bed with several stitches lining his arms and face from the many times Tea and Mai had scratched him, two black eyes, and an I.V. tube attached into his arm, stared to the window leading to the violent ocean. Unable to see the ocean, he listened intently to the crashing of the waves beating harshly against the dozens of rocks lining the shore. //violent//, he thought sadly to himself, almost screaming in pain from the I.V. tube, //like my life.//  
  
Two tears fell gently from Pegasus' eyes and he wished for death to come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that was it! Creepy, wasn't it? Good! Well I hope you'll review that chappy too. Once again, thankies sooo much to everyone who reviewed the last chappy. That includes: Toki, Sakuya, Elvis, Sakura, and Kaiba. I'll try to have the next chappy up as soon as I can!^^ 


	3. The Lactose Intolerant People

Thankies sooo much for reviewing my last chappy! *throws chibi Pegasus plushies out to all reviewers* I hope you like them!!!-^___^- I've decided to realease two chappys today because I'm just soooo happy with the reviews. What a rare treat! Now this chappys much more creepy than the last, so be warned-turn away now if you don't want deranged images to emotionally scar you for life! You've been warned. Still reading? YAY! I hope you like this chappy as much as the others.^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been 6 months since Pegasus' violent encounter with Tea and Mai. He had fully recovered after that time.  
  
The deafening hum of the helicopter made Pegasus feel as though his eardrums would burst at any time. It was impossible to think about much with the continous ringing of the propelor in tune with the shrill of the motor, much less allow him to begin another one of his speeches to himself about Cynthia. The only thought he had in mind was of his destination, his vacation-Cancun. Perhaps this was this only way he could continue his life currently. He would be staying at a paradise beach resort with luxurious accomodations at the Locura Fonda (AN: translates to 'Insanity Inn' in spanish), a beach-side inn with a lush enviroment including pools and hot tubs, spas, all you can eat buffets, free entertainment, and much more. This is what he needed. A week's worth of relaxing and being taken care of, being somewhere that he could forget about his past and not worry about the neccesities of life-for at least a week.  
  
The helicoptor's doors automatically closed and took flight as soon as Pegasus buckled into his seat. His stomach lurched at the sudden ascending to the atmosphere above, but gradually he became used to it and settled down into his seat comfortably. He lazily moved his head to the right, calmly looking outside at the scenery around him. Below, the cobalt ocean looked like an everlasting blanket of blue spread out across the entire earth as the white waves became no longer visible. Rising even higher, cotton-candy-like clouds enshrouded around the helicoptor and hid the ocean from his view. The silver haired man looked around him for something to read, then found a copy of 'Food Digest', a culinary magazine, and fixedly began reading it.  
  
~*3 hours later*~  
  
Pegasus' asleep head layed on the window as drool escaped his mouth. While snoring loudly, his nose twitched several times. The copy of 'Food Digest' lay in his lap and was open to a page titled 'The Pig Quiz' which was a quiz that ranked how much of a pig you are based on how much you eat. Pegasus had filled it out and ranked 'Big Boar'. In otherwords he ate three times more than he should.  
  
Abruptly, a gruff voice belowed from the intercom inside the helecopter. 'Pegasus, sir. We have just arrived at~"  
  
"HUH!?" Pegasus' eyes suddenly fluttered open as he groggily rubbed them, "Wha-wha-what?"  
  
"Sir, we have just arrived~"  
  
"What!? We're what? What's happening?"  
  
"Sir! We have just~"  
  
"Huh!? What are you talking about? What's going on?"  
  
"SIR! WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST SHUTUP FOR A MINUTE AND LET ME SPEAK!?"  
  
"How dare you talk to me in such a manner!?" Pegasus marched into the place on the airplane where the pilot sat. "You'll pay dearly for your spoken words." Without warning, Pegasus grabbed the pilot by the neck and flung him out the window.  
  
"Iiiii'm sooorrry!" the pilot pleaded, his yells slowly diminishing the farther he fell. Pegasus thought he vaguely heard a splash of water before seating himself in the pilot's seat and taking control of the helicopter.  
  
"Mwaaahahahahahahahaaaaa!" cackled Pegasus evilly, "I'm taking over this helicopter now! Well, it's a good thing that I was in a school that they taught you how to drive cars. I'm sure that driving helicopters is no different. Besides~"  
  
As he took control of the steering-wheel-looking-thingie, the helicoptor suddenly lunged to the right, flinging Pegasus out of his seat. With a press of a big red button, Pegasus was suddenly thrown out of the helicopter and down into the endless sea below. His life flashed before him, knowing that this was the end, there was no way he could survive this. Hands first, Pegasus did a diving pose, ready to fall into the sea, even though there was absolutely no way he could survive-or was there?  
  
Finally as he could smell the salty smell of the sea, see the foamy waves crashing across the ocean approaching him quickly, a pirate ship suddenly came in sight right below him.  
  
"YAY! I'm saved!!! ... no, wait a minute ... nevermind! Noooooo~"  
  
His screamed continued until he finally hit the hard wooden floor of the ship, ending with a tremendous crash. He laid on the deck motionless as the pirate crew surrounded him. Somehow he had survived and he awkwardly stood up, brushing dust off of his clothes.  
  
"I-I'm okay!" Pegasus leaped for joy, then suddenly yelped in pain, "No, I'm not!"  
  
Reaching for his wrist, he realized that he had sprained it, but that was all. He found that he had managed to survive falling several thousaund feet in the air out of a helicopter than come crashing on his face on a pirate ship quite interesting. He held his wrist in pain as he looked around at the many strange people surrounding him. These weren't just ordinary pirates-these were freaky pirates. Some were hobbits, one was Aragorn, another was George Bush, there was Haku, Riku, Ursula, Cloud dressed up as a clown, and Harry Potter in a pink tutu.  
  
"Well this is the freakiest thing I've ever seen," Pegasus said to himself.  
  
"Ever looked in a mirror?" Ursula commented. It was a very strange comment coming from someone like her.  
  
"Calm yourselves," Haku began, "Who are you and how did you survive that fall? Was it magic that protected you?  
  
"Ummm, no. I just fell out of a helicopter and I don't know how I survived."  
  
"Well I know how," Riku said in a sexy voice, "The authoress wrote that you didn't die."  
  
"Uh, well yes, that would be a logical explaination," Harry Potter agreed.  
  
"Hi," George Bush welcomed Pegasus.  
  
"It's a little late for that, George," Frodo told him.  
  
Aragorn suddenly threw George Bush off the plank and he was never seen again for all of eternity.  
  
"YAY!" everyone rejoiced.  
  
"Soooo," Pegasus announced, "I'm Pegasus by the way. However, I would like to know exactly who all of you are and how far I am from land."  
  
"We're," everyone said in unison, "THE LACTOSE INTOLERANT PEOPLE!!!"  
  
"The Lactose Intolerant People?" questioned Pegasus, "That's the name of your crew? Does that mean that you're all Lactose Intolerant?" When they all nodded, Pegasus exclaimed, "My my my! So am I. Mind if I join? Right after my vacation, that is."  
  
"Yes, we do mind," retracted Cloud, "Not only are we not accepting any new members, but I have a much better idea." He glanced mischeiviously around at everyone else. "Anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?" He grinned broadly along with everyone else and the rest nodded. "We're going to kidnap you and ransom you for money!"  
  
"Ra-ransom me?" Pegasus was shocked. Noone had dared do such a thing to him before.  
  
"That's what pirates do best!" Tigger said as he suddenly bounced out of nowhere, then jumped into the sky, turned into walrus and flew away.  
  
"I'm being kidnaped!" Pegasus gasped.  
  
Pegasus was sure that his life couldn't become any worse than it already was. He reluctantly walked into a small dog carrier. As it closed, the savage pirates took turns kicking it around, throwing it across the deck, and throwing knives at it while Pegasus was inside.  
  
'Perhaps it would have been better if I had died in that fall," he thought to himself. As the torment from the pirates gradually ceased, he soon fell asleep and charily awaited the events of the next day to come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that was it! Poor Pegasus is being all abused by the mean old pirates. Awww! I don't really hate Pegasus, it's just that these 'Lactose Intolerant People' are mean like that. I mean, they're pirates, they're supposed to be cruel and unusual. Especially unusual. Well I'll be putting up the next chappy in a couple of days and be throwing all sorts of imaginary plushies or something like that at the nice reviewers that review this chappy too, so stay tuned! -^___^- 


	4. Demonic Memories

Thankies again for reviewing!!! *throws Yami plushies at reviewers* Sooo ...three chappys in two days. Not bad, not bad at all. I know, I know, I need a life, but fanfiction is my obsession now. Well, heres the story. It talks a little about Pegasus' past, so enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The amber-eyed duelist was rudely awakened with a sharp kick to his rib cage from one of his captors. Pegasus gave a loud yelp and, opening he eyes, saw that he had been freed from his dog carrier. He spun around to survery his attacker. It was George Bush, the most hated out of any of the crew members. George cruelly sneered and looked as if he were ready to attack Pegasus a second time. Slowly backing away, to avoid any further violence, he realized something.  
  
"Hold on a minute," Pegasus said thoughtfully, "I thought you died."  
  
"I did," George remarked, continuing to sneer.  
  
"Oookay. So how are you standing here in front of me?" Pegasus looked quizically at him, waiting for an answer. Bush looked confused and stared at the ground for a minute before responding.  
  
"Look," he began, "I have secret special magical powers. Powers beyond imagination, beyond any~"  
  
Without warning, Riku pounced between the two in a very sexy way, and glanced back and forth at the two.  
  
"Liar," Riku retorted, "I know how. Because the authoress wrote that you came back to life."  
  
Then, out of nowhere, Aragorn suddenly threw George Bush off the plank and he was never seen again for all eternity.  
  
"YAY!" everyone rejoiced.  
  
"So," Riku began, looking back at Pegasus, "Where were you planning on going anyway? Before we kidnaped you?"  
  
"I was on my way to Cancun. I decided I needed a vacation after all of these terrible happenings throughout my life. You can't imagine how cruel the world can be sometimes. It's driven me to insanity more than once and I've nearly commited suicide over it."  
  
"Well, that's life for you. But you just hafta' hang in there and just take the obstacles thrown at you. Know that someday it'll all be over and you were strong enough to~"  
  
"You don't understand," Pegasus interrupted the hottie, "It's not as easy as it sounds."  
  
"Then tell me about you. About your life."  
  
Pegasus took a long, deep breath. He wasn't sure about pouring his soul and life stories to a boy he just met. Much less a pirate he just met. But perhaps this way the only way to get over all of it. He decided it was worth a try, and he began to tell him all of his past.  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
A young boy, no older than 12, stood at a beach shore, his silver hair blowing widely in the ocean breeze and feet dipped in the cool salty water.  
  
"He told me he'd be here today," the youth said to himself, with a mix of dismay and curiousity.  
  
An hour passed by, then two, then three. He sat and watched the bittersweet sun cast it's golden rays on the sea, the ocean licking the caramel sunbeams. Time seemed to freeze and he watched the sunset intently, waiting any time now for his father's ship to appear on the horizon, it's flags spread out like the wings on a bird and his father calling his name out in greeting.  
  
But that never happened.  
  
The boy shuddered as night fell like a black blanket on him. The pale ghost-like moon lit up the serene sea with the help of the small glowing stars bubbling throughout the sky like thousands of diamonds. 'Or maybe like tears,' the boy thought to himself as his eyes began to water and tears daintily poured down his soft, youthful skin. He stood up abruptly and walked toward the ocean side house, clenching his fists out of anger and sorrow. 'He'll be here tomorrow," reasurring himself, the boy entered the house and fell asleep in his room.  
  
---  
  
His eyes fluttered open and he groggily opened them, trying to recollect memories of the past day. Remembering that his father hadn't arrived, the child was positive that he had arrived sometime earlier that morning. Rushing to the kitchen, he accidentally tripped over a pair of skates, falling halfway down the stairs. He rubbed his head in pain, but continued on his way as if nothing happened.  
  
"Fath~" he ran into the kitchen, yet no one stood there. "He always comes to the kitchen at exactly this time ... he must just be tired from the trip. He's probably still in his room sleeping."  
  
Without hesitation, he silently creeped into his father's room, only to find the room empty. Facing the facts, the chestnut-eyed child decided that the only logical thing to do would be to wait. He was sure that his father would be there that day. He pushed his arrival to the back of his mind and decided to ride his skates outside.  
  
---  
  
Later that day a call came from a hospitol located somewhere in northern Europe, where his father had been traveling. The boy was told that there had been an accident with the ship his father owned and a large glacier. His father had been on his way back home when the accident occurred. There were no survivors.  
  
The boy hung up the phone and stared disbelievingly out the window to the violent crashing waves outside the window. Tears began forming in his eyes and his mind became blank.  
  
Several people from an orphanage center came to his house to bring him there after learning that his mother had died from pnemonia when he was 6 and he had no relatives to take care of him.  
  
From that time he didn't speak for the next several months. He was never adopted and spend all of his childhood and teenage years at the adoption center.  
  
~*end of flashback*~  
  
"That was only the first of my misfortunes throughout my life," Pegasus ended with a regretful sigh. He studied Riku to see that he had been intently listening to him the entire time. "I must say, I believe I'm cursed.  
  
"So you say you're cursed? Well, so what? So is the whole damn world."  
  
"You're right~"  
  
"It's time to end the chappy now! Shutup!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's how this chappy ends. I'm sorry to end it so abruptly, but I hafta' get off the computer in about a minute, and I wanted to post this chappy up today. I hope you liked reading about Pegasus' past and if you did, I'll put in some more of that in the future chappys. Well enjoy your Yami plushies.-^___^- 


	5. Teletubbies

Hi there! Sorry for not updating sooner (I was gone on vacation at Disneyworld on spring break [WEE! -^^-]). I'm sorry this chappy isn't not too long, but I'm kinda' on a writer's block right now. Gomen nasai! But here's the next chappy. *throws Ryou plushies at reviewers*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pegasus stared solemnly toward the auric caramel sunset stretching across the boundless sea around him. He felt as though he had reversed time and was once again standing on his veranda facing the ocean on his beachside home contemplating on the events in his life. He had forgotten reality where he was actually being ransomed by pirates called "The Lactose Intolerant People" and was onboard their ship this very moment. He had just finished his discussion of his memoirs with Riku, but for now he closed his mind to all that surrounded him and concentrated only on the familiar golden sunset he longed for at the end of everyday while living at his abode.  
  
A sudden slap upside his head brought him back to reality. He was awakened from his short state of bliss and spun around to come face to face with Harry Potter costumed with a pink tu-tu. It was almost impossible to keep from laughing, so he held a hand over his mouth and bit his tongue.  
  
"Bloody hell!" shouted Harry, smiling sadistically at Pegasus.  
  
"Huh...?" Pegasus questioned confusedly.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant of me!" Harry smirked, giving another successful blow to the side of Pegasus' head. Harry laughed. "Did you know that you're a ruddy piece of crud?"  
  
"Well it's not like I break all the windows in Hogwarts just because I looked in a mirror, unlike you."  
  
"You're such a gormless wuss"  
  
"A what-?"  
  
"Blimey! I'm afraid I have to go spend a penny."  
  
"Go what-?" Pegasus was befuddled.  
  
"Go to lu."  
  
"To the what-?"  
  
Without another word Harry rushed off to the restroom, then ran back a minute or two later.  
  
"Now," Harry began again, "This sure is a pear-shaped* argument."  
  
"You can say that again," agreed Pegasus.  
  
"Fine!" Harry looked extremely upset and spat on Pegasus. "Yo' mama's so old, she drove a chariot to high school."  
  
"Alright then," Pegasus said, "Yo' mama's so old, she used to baby-sit Yoda."  
  
The Lactose Intolerant People crowded around the two as if it were a fight.  
  
"Yo' mama's so ugly, I took her to a haunted house and she came out with a job application."  
  
"Yo' mama's so ugly, she makes blind children cry."  
  
"Yo' mama's so ugly, they filmed "Gorillas in the Mist" in her shower." "Yo' mama's so ugly, they didn't give her a costume when she tried out for Star Wars." "THAT'S IT! Yo' mama's so ugly that...t-t-that..." Harry began to stutter, unsure of what to say next.  
  
"I win!" Pegasus rejoiced with glee. Yo' mama jokes always were his speciality. "Fine," Harry scowled, "But now we're going to throw you overboard." "I see london, I see France, I see Harry's underpants." Pegasus laughed, pointing at Harry's boxers under his see-through tu-tu. They had teletubbies all over them. Suddenly, for no reason at all, Po, Tinky-Winky, Lala, and Dipsy jumped out of the ocean and ran around Pegasus, then jumped back into the ocean and were eaten by sharks. Aragorn stepped forward, pulled down his pants and underwear and mooned Pegasus. "MEEP!" Pegasus suddenly yelped.  
  
Without another word, the Lactose Intolerant People grabbed Pegasus, pushing him toward the plank. Only several inches from his watery grave, Pegasus attempted to get away from them, but to no avail, they threw him overboard and he fell into his aqueous fate in the depths below. As he sputtered around, having a difficult time from keeping himself from drowning, he fell deeper into the water and darkness soon consumed him. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Oh dear. That was all for this chappy. I'll try to update soon and make the next chappy longer. Review, douzo!-^___^- 


	6. Aliens and Robots

Hi there! This'll be the last chappy of my ficcy. I know it's a little short, but I still hope you enjoy it. Thankies to everyone who has reviewed so far! *throws chibi Jonouchi(Joey) plushies at all reviewers* -^^-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A searing hot sensation burned Pegasus' eyes as he fluttered them open. The scorching sun beat relently down on his caustic skin which was now a painful looking shade of red from the rejectment of sun tan lotion. "Ugh. What happened?" Looking over himself, the startled duelist gasped at the tint of red he now was. He stood up and fought the pain of the sweltering sun's rays almost peeling his skin off by the minute while observing his surroundings.  
  
He let out a horrified scream as he scanned the area. He stood on a beach with the gentle low-tide waves carefully caressing his feet in the cool waters. White sand, moist from the water, expanded across most of the beach while coral-like plants and craggy black rocks amuck with seagulls covered the rest. But that wasn't what surprised Pegasus the least. Upon closer inspection he saw the beach was filled with not humans, but with aliens. Aliens and robots.  
  
"Holy shit!" Pegsasus exclaimed, causing a few shocks stares from the futuristic beings, "What on earth is going on here!?" As he said this, the guy from the Jetsons walked by. "AAAHHH!!! How long have I been asleep on this beach?" The one-eyed girl and the orange-haired guy from Futurama could be seen making out to the right of Pegasus. (AN: Sorry, I don't know their names.^^') "Oookay well maybe I should explore this place a little further."  
  
Pegasus walked further down the beach while receiving quite a number of curious stares from the robots and aliens basking in the sun and frolicking in the waters. Ahead of him, he could see Yoda, Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker (AN: I know they're supposed to exist many years in the past, but please just pretend) dancing like the Backstreet Boys and singing 'Oops I Did it Again'.  
  
"I'll ask one of them," decided Pegasus while hurrying forward. "Hey!" he called while reaching them, "What year is it, may I ask?"  
  
Yoda looked up at the sun-tanned man, "Time it is you seeketh. Know you must."  
  
"Uuuh.huh?"  
  
"He means," announced Darth Vader between deep breaths, "Die!"  
  
With a single movement like lightning, he unsheathed his light saber and thrust it deep into Pegasus' heart. Pegasus' eyes squinted and he cringed in pain.  
  
"At least now," Pegasus breathed harshly, only seconds before his death, "I'll be with my love, Cynthia...so I have no regrets." With one last gasp, he fell deeply into eternal darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
YAY! Well that was it for this whole ficcy. What a bittersweet ending! I would have made it longer, but I began becoming a little less interested in this ficcy, plus I'm in the middle of writing another ficcy, 'The Haunted Mansion' (I'm sorry, I couldn't think of a better title ^^') which should keep me busy for a while. It's another Yu-gi-oh! ficcy, so please check it out if you have the time. Anyways, I really hope you liked Memoirs of a Fallen Angel. Please review and tell me if you'd like to see another ficcy similar to this. *throws chibi Malik plushies to all future reviewers*  
  
Atonohou! -^___^- 


End file.
